Bad All Year Round
by SHADOW1999
Summary: Cammie Morgan is a bad chick with a rep. She has a step brother a divorced mother and no real dad. What happens when her mum move them to Roseville where he step bro and step dad live? With the green eyed boy stepping into her life will she fall or decieve? Will she change her ways or fall into the trap of never looking back and being Bad All Year Round? R
1. Moving House

**Bad All Year Round**

Chapter One: Moving House

_Cammie's POV._

_Hi my names Cammie and I live with my mum in Miami. I'm 16 years old and well thats all you need to know right now. I have an older brother called Nick but he has a different dad... Complicated I know. Basically my mum had me with this guy called Mathew Morgan and she had Nick with a guy called Sam Cross. Yes she married them both and didn't want me and Nick to change our names back to Cameron after she divorced them. So I'm Cammie Morgan and my brother well step brother is Nick Cross. You got that? Well I'm not explaining it all again._

_Nick lives in a town called Roseville with his dad, and apparantly we (me and my mum) are moving there today if I like it or not, and I'm telling you now I absolutly hate the idea. You might be wondering why. Well one I have a rep at my school and leaving will mean what ever school I have to go to in Roseville, I have to work my way back up the food chain. Then theres all my friends that I will have to leave behind as well and they're not real friends I know that they just use me because if my rep but at least I knew them and could talk to them. I'm crap at making new friends. But on the bright side I get to see me brother who I haven't seen in years. That is probably the only positive._

_Right now I'm sat on my bed with my suitcase next to me. I'm dreading going to this new... Place._

_"Cammie come on sweetheart the taxis here, time to go" thats my mum. Time for me to go... I dragged my bag down the stairs and out the front door. The taxi driver took it from me and put it in the boot. Its gonna be a long ride._

* * *

_We finally arrived and I must say the towns not that bad. It looks like one of them towns were everyone knows everyone. I could get used to it and it could help me with my rep. Knowing everyone will make things a whole lot easier on me. We pulled up outside this tall, bright, 3 story house. It was pretty. The inside was modern and nice and clean. I was already growing on the place. Shocker. _

_Once our things were inside I grabbed my suitcase and turned to my mum._

"_Which room is mine?" I asked._

_"The whole top floor hunny," I was shocked once again my mum never gave me privacy at home. Mainly because of my rep. Oh I haven't told you what my rep is yet. Oops. At my old school I was the most popular person there. I was known as the bad girl of the school. It came with a lot of perks such as boys which is why I never had any privacy at home. I guess my mum thinks I'm gonna change. Ha yeah right. Not gonna happen. Not arguing with her I ran up the 2 flights of stairs and opened the white wooden door at the top. The room was massive. Half of it was my bedroom the other half was a small ish livingroom sort of thing. There were 3 other white doors spaced out along the back wall. Putting my suitcase down I went to investigate. The first one was a walk in wardrobe which is so cool. The middle one was a huge bathroom everything was white and the walls were a light blue. The last door was like a makeup room. It had a mirrored wall, a worktop that went the whole length of the room ready for me to put all my makeup on it._

_This place is amazing. I unpacked everything and put my suitcase under my bed. The bed was a double with light blue sheets on matching the walls. It was simple but elegant. Facing it was a flat screen tv on the wall in the living room bit. A big sofa at the foot of my bed with a walkway bit behind it so I could move around. It was like my dream room. My mum is seriously the best ever. Now I've explored my room I want to explore the town._

_The town's a bit too perfect for my liking. There is a shopping mall as well as shops that line the streets. Which is amazing. I've only seen one school and that was Roseville High School. I'm probably going there... There's a park. With a lot of teenagers in it. Walking in the first thing I see is Nick. Creeping up behind him, I cover his eyes and whisper in his ear-_

_"Guess who?"_

"_No way," is all he whispers as he removes my hands and turns around with a massive smile on his face._

_"Cammie! Oh my God! Dad said you were coming but I didn't know it was today!" He screamed at me after letting me go from his monster hug. Before I could say anything a girl spoke from behind him._

_"Nicky are you cheating on me?" wow. All I say is gag. And that's what I did I stuck a finger in my mouth and pretended to gag. The people he was with laughed apart from Nick himself who just smiled and the blonde girl who asked in the first place, who looked like she wanted to kill me..._

_"No Macey I'm not this is Cammie Morgan my sister," Nick explained slowly._

_"Your last names different though," A very buff guy indeed said._

_"I'm his step sister different dads," I explained. No one said anything. They all just stared at me. _

_"Anyway Cams this is Grant, Macey, Bex, Jonas, Liz and Zach, watch out from him sis he's a bad boy," I was really paying attention until I heard bad boy. But I still carried on looking at a white van behind them all. _

_"What you looking at?" Nick asked. _

_"Nothing. Does anyone have any spray paint?" I asked only Zach nodded and handed me over some red paint. I grabbed it out of his hand and ran towards the white van. I could here Nick shouting at Zach about how moving here was meant to change me from being like him all the time. Again like that's going to happen. When I got to the van I could already hear them all running after me. I quickly made sure the coast was clear then painted a smiley face on the side of the van. Knowing very well who the van belonged to. 'Sophie Smith' my friend from Miami, well I'd say my ownly real friend. I knew her before my rep began. I turned back around to be faced with 6 stern faces and one smirking one. I handed the can back to Zach and winked at him before looking at everyone else._

_"What? Seriously Nick did you really think I was going to change just because I've moved house and town and city excetra. I hope not because it's not gonna happen and you will be serverly disappointed," I said crossing my arms. _

_"Theres always hope in the world. And plus you can't be your full true self because you dont have your car no more theres no way mums gonna ket you have someone bring it down for you," Nick said stepping away from his friends._

_"What the hell do you think this is? It's like a sign saying 'I'm here can i have my things now'. I had my friend Sophie have her dad bring it down behind our mothers back since her dad is always on buisness trips he didn't mind so in this van should be my most prized posession," I smirked at him because his face was pricless. I got a 'nice one' from Zach witch made me smirk even harder._

_"Don't you encourage her Zach," Nick said sternly._

_"Cammie! Its nice to see you again. Here are the keys I'll see you later maybe and Sophie says hi," That was Sophies dad thankfully interupting my bro. _

_"Thanks Mr S have a nice trip," I ran into the back of the van and started to roll my car out well its not a car it's a bike. A black and red motorbike. I love it. I got a low whistle from everyone but Nick obviously. _

_"That is one sick bike. Does it have 3 cylinders?" Zach asked._

"_Yup, and it has a timed engine which-" _

_"Is where the engine knows when to cut off to save energy and stop you from colliding with anything, I know mine has the same," Zach cut me off._

"_Same bike?" _

"_Yeah__ but mines blue all over,"_

"_Wicked you ever race?" I asked as he looked away from my bike and at me. And holy chiz his eyes were green! Emerald green. And you have no idea but I love green eyes, don't ask why I just do._

"_Yeah but not much I do friendly compotitions and thats about it. Why you ask? You challenging me?" _

_"No she isn't but she is going home right now we can all talk to her tomorrow at school. Where no doubt she'll start to build up her rep as soon as she enters the gates, with a massive entrance that won't work because everyone will think it's Zach and no one will pay much attention to it," Nick ranted on._

"_Now who said I'd do that Nick for all you know I could change like you said theres always hope," I gave him a little cheeky grin at the end as I got on my bike and put my helmet on, "peace out guys" I said with a two finger sulute as I started up my bike and sped of down the road grabbing loads of attention of everybody who was stood around. Yeah Nick no ones going to pay attention to me._

* * *

**A/N: ALL I ASK OF YOU IS TO REVIEW SAYING WHAT YOUR FAVOURITE PART IS AND WHAT YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTER IS. **

**THANKS**

**REMEMBER REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. A HAPPY ME MEANS MORE WRITING.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! (I SAID PLEASE)**

**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**

**p.s the timed engine bit i dont know if thats real or not...**


	2. New School

**Bad All Year Round**

Chapter Two: New School

_Cammie's POV._

_Today is Monday. Which means school. Urgg. What should I wear? Hmmm, how about full leather outfit. Just my motorbike jumpsuit with my Formula 1 Marco Simoncelli helmet. What? I might as well match my bike on the first day. Marco Simoncelli was a legend and my bike is similar to his and i have my helmet signed by him in 2010 the year before he died... I was lucky to get it signed. _

_I quickly get dressed. The suit is red and black like my bike with white down the middle like Marco Simoncelli's. If you hadn't guessed yet I'm a big fan of Marco Simoncelli. Even though he was Italian he was still the best in my opinion. Now I'm dressed it's time to plan my big entrance. _

_I could just drive in. Nice and simple right? Yeah I'll do that._

* * *

_Time to go to school. The suns out and for some reason I can't wait to see Zach again. I don't know why maybe it was the fact that we are similar._

_Anyway my mums gone to work and I wish you could have seen her face when I came home on my bike. Man it was priceless. _

Flashback:

I drove up onto the drive and took my helmet off. My mum was already at the door glaring daggers at me. As I went to walk past her her arm came out over my chest and stopped me from going any further.

"Now Cammie I gav you the top for to give you privacy and the compromise was that you no longer hand your bike. So which do you want your bike or the room?" She was quite calm.

"Now mum we both know I'll find a loop hole and I'll get both. And I altready have. You said I couldn't have my bike if you had someone bring it down but you didn't I had smeone bring it down so I can have my bike and my privacy now. Nice try mother," I said with a smirk at the end.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me missy, I've done everything for you and all I want is for you to at least be thankful and respect me as your mother," She almost shouted at me.

"Well mum maybe you should stop trying to hold me back from who I want to be and let me make my own mistakes and learn from them myself, I do resect you as my mum but once you resepct me I'll start to show it," I threw back and I could tell she knew I was right. She moved her arm and let me past and I went right up to my room.

Flashback Over:

_And she left early this morning without even saying goodybye to me before she left she just went. No point dwelling on the past better to look at the future. I ran down the stairs and straight out the door not having tme fro breakfast as it was already time for me to leave. As I drove of to school a red BMW sports car sped past me and truned left into the school gates just a head of me. I followed them in just driving in at 13mph and parked right next to the red sports car. 3 girls got out and I'm sorry to say this but they look like sluts. All wearing skirts that end just under their butt cheeks, low - and I mean low- V-neck tops that cut short above their belly buttons. It was horrible. I couldn't say much I wasn't showing any skin I hadn't even took my helmet f my my jumpsuit is quite tight. Like skin tight. Oh well. I don't class myself as a slut... Right I'm being a hypercrit and judging and I don't like it so I take it back they might not be sluts._

_I wasn't planning on taking myhelmet off until I saw Nick and the others so I just pretended to sort my bike out. That's when a blue version of my bike parked next to me and I knew this was Zach. I turned around and nodded at him. He took his helmet off just as I went to. He smiled at me as he bent down to padlock his back tire._

_"Why you doing that its only school," I said_

_"Yeah? But it's not a nice school," he clarified._

_"Well then," _

_"You gonna padlock it?"_

_"Well, my padlocks broke,"_

_"Still put it on no one will notice that it's broke,"_

_"No by broke I mean it's been cut in half," I said pulling it out, the seat comes up to reveal a compartment to put your helmet if needed. Showing him the two piece padlock he just smirked in my direction. _

_"Here I have a spare, you can use that," He said._

_"No, if I don't padlock it and someone trys to take it I'll be here in seconds in class or not. It'll help with the rep," I smirked at him this time._

_"Ok if you say so," He said putting his helmet under his righjt arm while I carried mine in my left. I only just realised that it was deadly silent._

_"Why's it so quite?" I asked starting to look around._

_"Well one your knew and two I don't really talk to people I only talk to Bex Nick Grant Macey Jonas and Liz. So they're all shocked that I'm speaking to the new girl who is seriously rocking the jumpsuit," He said openly checking me out._

_"Thanks it's a-"_

_"Marco Simoncelli tribute?" He finished in more that a questioning manner._

_"Yeah but you really have gotta stop doing that," I said with a smile._

_"Doing what?" _

_"Finishing my sentences," I turned and started walking towards the school doors._

_"Cammie-" I turned around and finished what he was going to say just to switch it round._

_"Wait up," I said back._

_"Very funny, I've only done it like twice," He said defensivly._

_"Yeah but it's weird. Anywya subject change, can you show me to the main office so I can get my sceduale?" I asked in my most sweetest voice._

_"Sure but stop with the voice," He cringed._

_"What voice Zachy?" Ok that wasn't me. We both turned around to see the 3 girls that I saw earlier I wonder where they went..._

_"That voice," He said turning back to me then walking off._

_"Erm bye," I said quickly and followed Zach._

_"Oh we have a new sheep,following Zach. I tell you now sweety he don't talk to anyone other than that Nick boy and his friends, so don't think you'll getanywhere with him," I stopped dead in my tracks and so did Zach just a few steps in front of me. I turned around menicingly, no one calls me a sheep._

_"One I'm no sheep if I was I wouldn't want to snap you in half right now like a twig, and two it's a good job that I'm one of his friends otherwise it would be a bit of an awkward conversation with just one person speaking," I threw back into her face._

_"Bitch your just the knew girl, your not his friend and you'll never will be,"_

_"Who says?" Zach said from behind me._

_"You! You never speak to me and look at me! And you constantly state that your ownly friends will be that Nick lad and the others," She screamed. Where is Nick anyway?_

_"Well that Nick lad is my brother," I said back._

_"Yeah right," she laughed and man did it sound like a hyena. I just turned around and walked off. Zach wlked next to me in silence and took me to the office. We didn't say anything for a while until he broke the silence._

_"Right what lessons you got?" _

_I just passed him my timetable to look over._

_"Right we have 4 lessons together today we don't have 4th period which you have physics and I have Biology," He said, "Oth than them too we are in each others, other lessons,"_

_"Nice," Was all I said._

_"Right what's up?"_

_"Do you say right at the beginning of all your sentences?"_

_"No, but don't avoid the question," _

_"It's nothing it's just them girls then my mum on top of it and nodoubt Nick will start as well with all the others to back him up, it's all just to much," I said looking straight forward._

_"Well we have 20 minutes left until first bell-" _

_"What? I left with no breakfast thinking I was gonna be late, you have got to be kidding me," I said throwing my arms up in the air._

_"Well we can go to the canteen and you can have something to eat there while we talk about whats up," He said grabbing my arm and pulling me round a corner straight into the canteen, which was filled with students. _

_"I'm not hungary but we can still sit down and talk if ya want," I said looking around as everyone stars at me._

_"Sure over here," He sat down and I followed suit._

_"Well what's wrong with you and my mum?" He gets straght to the point. I put my helmet on the table and Zach put his on the chair next to him._

_"I respect her and everything but she doesnt respect me. She wants me to be this goody goody two shoes that get perfect marks and does't get in trouble, she basically ruins my life I time and trys to change me instead of letting me be me," I sighed at the end our argument not really seeming funny no more, "The Nicks on her side wanting me to change and be more like him with the good school results and good demeanour and no doubt he'll have the others by him because lets face it they're just like him and then them girls just pushed it all to the serface making me realise how bad my life is and how maybe my mum and Nick are right, maybe I shouldn't rebel and support my beliefs maybe I should be a sheep like they said," I put my head down, "anyway It doesnt matter I'll figure it out thanks Zach but I think while this is going on Nick might not want you around me as much thinking it will influence my decition but can you like stay their in the background just incase they all get too much and I need an escape?" I asked_

_"Of course I know we've like only known each other for a day sort of but of course I will your basically the female version of me and I find that really cool, I got one condition," He said raising an eyebrow._

_"What?"_

_"You have to talk sport with me as much as you can," I smiled at him._

_"Sure I'd like that," With that the bell went and we went to our first lesson ignoring all the stares we were still getting._

_One thing I was wndering was where was Nick and the others?_

* * *

**_A/N: PLEASE REVIEW AND I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU WANT A CHARACTER IN THIS I NEED SOMEONE TO BE A BAD GUY (MALE) I NEED 2 GUYS TO HIT ON CAMMIE, I NEED 3 GIRLS TO BE GOOD AND SMART FOR CAMMIE TO MEET AND I NEED NAMES FOR THE 3 GIRLS WE MET IN THIS CHAPTER. _**

**_PUT A NAME, _**

**_AGE, _**

**_HAIR COLOUR, _**

**_HEIGHT(ISH)_**

**_ EYE COLOUR AND _**

**_A BIT ABOUT THEIR PERSONALITY. _**

**_IT'S ALL UP TO YOU GUYS ONLY IF YOU REVIEW._**

**_REVIEW RESPONSES:_**

**_ColorfulBkWrM(Guest)- aww thanks and heres the update hoped you enjoyed it :)_**

**_Guest- aww I wouldn't go that far but thank you. :D_**

**_Nikki(Guest)- Sorry for the wait hope it was worth the while :/_**

**_GallagherGurl4eva- :D_**

**_ButteryHighlights- Thanks and don't worry its just the beginnig later on they will be slightly similar but mainly different._**

**_Crazy-for-Goode- Who says its a non-spy one. ME! hehe sorry it is but its going to have like spying in it but not the Gallagher type more like kiddy spying._**

**_Thanks for the reviews!_**

**_SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X_**


	3. Why Complicate Life?

**Bad All Year Round**

Chapter Three: Why Complicate Life

_Cammie's POV._

_All the stares were getting quite annoying now. I'm in my first lesson of the day (French) with Zach sat next to me and the stares just won't stop. Luckily the lesson is almost over and I can get away from the stares for a while. Hopefully. It's hard to concentrate when everyone is looking at you. Finally the bell goes and the teacher dismisses us in French;_

_"Classe rejeté," now some of you may be wondering why I took French, a lot of people think it is really hard but I'll let you into a little secret, I can speak fluent French as my dad was French so I'm half French, it's in my blood. _

_Everyone had already left including the teacher so it was just me and Zach left in the classroom. There were no more stares. And I thank the heavens for this. But unfortunately all good things must come to an end._

_"Come on Cammie we have to get to our next class which is English and the teacher is a right bitch," Zach said pushing me towards the door._

_"I don't wanna," I whinged like a 4 year old._

_"Come one Cammie, might as well make your rep before we get to English because Nicks in that class," He said raising an eyebrow at me._

_"Fine," I sighed. Walking out the classroom with Zach behind be everyone turned their heads and looked at us. I took a few steps forward and people started whispering. Like seriously do these people not have class or anything better to do that star and talk about me?_

_"Right take a fucking picture it will last a whole lot longer!" I shouted at everyone who was still in the hallway. Everyone went silent at my outburst and started walking off to class and one person came up to us and took a picture the flash blinding me for a second but not long enough for me to see the smirk on their face and I just burst. I grabbed the hand with the phone in and twisted it to the right making his body turn with it. Pushing his arm behind his back and pushing him onto his knees (still in front of everybody) in the matter of 10ish seconds. _

_"Now you can push your luck and try and get up or you can listen carefully to my instructions. Walk away, delete the picture, never bother me again, and if I have to even look your way you'll be in a more painfully hold," I seethed at him everyone frozen in the hallway listening intently to what I was saying to him._

_"But sweety, don't find sex hurtful I find it pleasuring," He said in an innocent voice. And at the his was in a head lock with my hand on his pressure point just below his neck, "and honestly this is a less painful position," _

_"Yeah? Well if you carry on you'll be knocked out," I once again seethed through gritted teeth._

_"Cammie let go off him!" I heard someone shout from my right. And of course I recognised it as Nick's. _

_"Sure Nick," I said and I pressed down on his pressure point and he went numb in my arms. I let go and he fell flat on his face. I grabbed his phone deleted the picture put the phone back in his pocket looked up at everyone starring at me, Nick glaring daggers at me. _

_"Take this as a warning! You don't want to get on my bad side," I shouted at everyone who were all still in shock. I bent back down and pressed the pressure point under his chin and the guy sat up in shock breathing heavily. I stood up and walked away to my next class away from Nick, away from Zach, away from everybody. Away from all the stares._

* * *

_I didn't bother in going to English, I saw it as a waste of time. I walked out the school and went and sat under a tree outside and I 've been sat here ever since and I think its forth period now. Who knows?_

_"Cammie!" It's male, not Nick. Maybe one of his friends. I can't tell if its Zach, it's to far away. I looked up to see that it was actually Zach running towards me. He sat down next to me and sighed._

_"Sup?" I asked_

_"Nick. He told me to stay away from you and not bother you again because it's people like me that are ruining your life and you shouldn't be like me," He said all at once looking straight ahead at the main doors of the school as everyone started pilling out for lunch._

_"Imagine a life without timekeeping. I bet you can't. We know the month, the year, the day of the week. There is a clock in every room or on the dashboard of your car. You have a schedule, a calendar, a time for dinner or a movie. Yet all around us timekeeping is ignored. Birds are never late. A dog doesn't check its watch. Deer don't fret over passing birthdays. Man alone measure time. Man alone chimes the hour. And because of this man alone suffers a paralysing fear that no other creature endures. A fear of time running out. That's us Zach we have a fear of time running out even if we don't realise it, so why not make the most of life and be who I want to be not what others want me to be, choose the friends I want, not what friends everyone else wants for me, why can't I live my life with out everyone butting in?" I asked watching everyone mingle in their groups, laughing and enjoying themselves, flirting (the sluts who I found out are called, Samantha, Victoria, and Nicolle) with the jocks including the guys I beat up._

_"I f I know one thing, that's true, it ain't what you say, it's what you do, so choose your friends be what you want to be, in the life of today, the life that we know Cammie," He looked at me as he said my name, "live it like it's your last, loving and hating, taking and giving, being you everyday as if its your last day on Earth, keep it true, keep it real," He said back making his comment just as deep as my rant. He just stared into my eyes even after he finished, not breaking I contact I whispered;_

_"Why complicate life?"_

* * *

**A/N: OK ALL THAT DEEP BIT LIKE ABOUT THE TIMEKEEPING AND THE KEEP IT TRUE KEEP IT REAL BIT AND THE LIVE LIFE AS IF ITS YOUR LIFE I;M COPYRIGHTING AS I MADE THEM UP. THE BEGINNING BIT OF ZACHS BIT IF THERES ONE THING I KNOW UP TO ITS WHAT YOU DO I GIVE CREDIT TO THE FRAY FOR THEIR LYRICS FROM THE SONG "LOVE DONT DIE" **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CAMMIE'S REP COMES INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER AND A LITTLE BIT OF ZAMMIE AS WELL. AND THE REST OF THE GANG GET A MORE PERMINANT PART SO ITS NOT JUST NICK AND THEM ITS GONNA BE NICK BEX GRANT MACEY JONAS AND LIZ.**

**REVIEW SEE IF WE CAN GET 7 FOR THIS CHAPTER?**

**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**


	4. New Rep

**A/N: HEY I'VE HAD SOME PEOPLE ASK ABOUT THE ITALICS AND SAYING IT HURTS THEIR EYES. SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHY ITS IN ITALICS BUT MY COMPUTER JUST WOULNT LET ME CHANGE IT SO IM USING A DIFFERENT COMPUTER SO IT WILL BE NORMAL SORRY ABOUT THAT. HOPE THIS IS BETTER.**

**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT.**

* * *

**Bad All Year Round**

Chapter Four: New Rep

_Cammie's POV._

Lunch lasts for one hour and fifteen minutes. It's been 30 minutes since I asked 'why complicate life' and me and Zach are still in silence. Nick and Macey are together on the other side of the car park facing us and sending glares at Zach but he doesn't seem to care. I don't get why both my mum and Nick want me to change. I like my life. I like my friends. I like who I am. Why can't they just except that?

"Nick and Macey's eyes are going to be stuck like that if the wind changes direction," Zach joked finally breaking the silence.

"Nick's already has, I'm worried about Macey," I played along with his little joke.

"True, true. He's always been against my bad boy side, yet he's still friends with me just because I have a normal side that likes to come out once in a while," He said looking at Nick and then turning to face me. I just nodded not saying much. I looked around at everyone in the little groups and that's when my eyes landed on my bike and Zachs. There was a group of boys crowding round.

"Zach?"

"Hmm,"

"Our bikes," I said turning my head slightly but still looking at our bikes.

"Shit," And at that we both stood up and ran towards our bikes. I pushed through the crowd to see the guy I beat up about to hotwire my bike and someone else on Zach's.

"Now, I thought I made myself clear this morning," I said quite calmly as I walked around to the front of my bike.

"And you should already know not to mess with me," Zach said his anger present in his voice.

"Hmm, sometime, when you're planning on steeling someone's bike or car, it's best not to have a crowd around you," I said sarcastically.

"Who says I'm steeling it?" He asked me. I really need to learn his name.

"Well by the fact that your friends already on Zach's bike," I was cut off by him being pulled off and thrown to the ground by Zach himself, "Well, was on his bike, and by the fact you're hotwiring mine. I would say you were planning on steeling them," Again with the calm voice.

"Edward, leave it, you know we don't want trouble, especially with the bad boy and the bad girl of the school," I turned to see Grant, Nick's friend. And he called me a bad girl. My rep is set in place.

"Yeah? Maybe I want trouble," He said to Grant.

"Maybe I do as well," And with that my calm voice had disappeared in the matter of seconds and 'Edward' was on his back with my knee on his chest. This guy needs to learn how to fight!

"And sometimes, messing with the wrong people gets you hurt," I whispered in his ear. I punched him in the face once or twice and went to do it again but someone had pulled me off.

"Don't touch my bike ever again," I seethed. I shuck off whoever was holding me, pulled out my keys and got on my bike. I backed out of the crowd and out of the school.

_Zach's POV._

Cammie backed out and drove away from the school. Everyone was talking about her. She's offically the bad chick of the school. And yes I called her a chick. She's hot and beuatiful hard to find a girl like that.

Someone grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"What have you done?" It was Nick, like always.

"Nick, Zach didn't do anything. Edward provoced Cammie, Zach didn't do anything," Grant said. Remind me to thank him later.

"I'm going finding her," He let go of my wrist an started to walk off, until I decided I wanted a death with and shouted to his back;

"That's not a good idea,"

"And why not?"

"She won't want to see you. Even though you are her brother, you have been treating her pretty badly. She's been telling me how you won't let her be her and won't leave her be. If you go find her and you do find her you'll just make things worse between you two," He was silent.

"He has a point. If everything he's saying is true then you don't want to go," Jonas. Again remind me to thank him as well.

"Then who will go?"

No one said anything but everyone was looking at me. I just got on my bike and drove off out of the school. Time to find Cammie.

If you hear a motorbike can you tell me. It will make things so much more easier.

_Grant's POV._

Zach's gone. Cammie's gone. Nick's mad. I don't know what to do...

"Everyone clear out nothing left to see here," Bex shouted out. Oh I do love her when she's all controlling.

"Well what do we do now?" I asked once everyone had gone.

"We wait," Liz said.

"For what?" Ok I knew what for I just wanted to clarifie and have Nick realise he's being harsh on Zach. He's not done anything to Cammie. It's Nick that has hurt her. And even I can see that...

"For Zach to find Cammie and bring her back," She definatly clarified what I was thinking.

"Yeah? Zach will only drill things into her head making me seem like the bad guy. Then Cammie will hate my guts for iternity and end up like Zach," Nick said waving his arms around in the air making his little rant all the more dramatic.

"Nick you know that's not true. Zach isn't a bad influence and you know it. You just want what's best for Cammie but only Cammie knows what she wants and you can't change that, and I think that's what you hate the most. You want her to be like you or even like Liz, but she doesn't want to be like that, she wants to be like Zach, she wants to be herself," Macey said, and to say she didn't like Cammie before it was quite shocking that she went that deep on us. She never goes that deep.

"She has a point, we all make mistakes but we all learn from them even if we don't realise it," Liz butted in.

"Fine but I'm not gong to be happy about it," Nick said, you could still see he was angry but we, well Macey and Liz had gotten through to him about Cammie. He is only her STEP-brother. But I guess step-brother or real brother you would still be as protective.

At least I know one thing that's true, Cammie has a rep:

She's the bad girl of Roseville High.

* * *

**A/N: HEY SORRY I WENT ALL DEEP ON YOU GUYS AGAIN, HEHE BUT THIS WAS REALLY JUST A FILLA FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS. I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS PUT IN BUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER CAN I HAVE 10 REVIEWS? THINK WE CAN MANAGE IT? HMM? PLEASE WITH ZACH GOODE ON TOP? (P.S. THAT'S FROM ONE OF THE REVIEWS ABOUT THE ITALICS AND I JUST LOVED IT AND IF I HAVE YOU PERMISSION I'D LIKE TO US IT IN ONE OF MY CHAPTERS? I CAN'T REMEMBER WHO IT WAS OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD BUT HOPE I CAN?) HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PEOPLE WHO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE SHOUT OUT AND ANSWER TO ANY QUESTIONS.**

**PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUTS X**

**(IF YOUR NOT A GIRL WELL, PEACE OUT X)**

**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**


End file.
